<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Indulgences by IWillBeTheEndofYou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591113">Indulgences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/pseuds/IWillBeTheEndofYou'>IWillBeTheEndofYou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Begging, Biting, Buckle up, Crying, Desire, Enjoy it!, F/M, I am still on my bullshit, Jealousy, Ownership, Rough Sex, Scratching, Seduction, The READER! - Freeform, This is not for kids, YOU! - Freeform, Yearning, blood sucking, envy - Freeform, fluffy sheets, here there be sexin', it's gonna get bumpy, lock down, lots of blankets, marking someone up, sinning, the demons indulge their sins, there is less fluff here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/pseuds/IWillBeTheEndofYou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diavolo has ordered The House of Lamentation on lockdown. No one in, no one out. And that includes you. You soon find that part of the reason that they can be so kind to you is that they find other outlets for their proclivities. But when those are taken away? All Hell breaks loose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Follow The Morningstar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean, 'lock down'?” you rose from your place on the couch to walk towards Lucifer. He had his arms crossed, a frown etched deep on his face.</p><p>      “No one in, no one out. Until Lord Diavolo tells us otherwise.”</p><p>      “But why?” you blinked and looked at the other brothers. They were looking at each other with expressions that ranged from perplexed to outraged.</p><p>      “Because it is safer this way.” Lucifer put his arms at his side. “I need you, all of you, to work with me on this and do what you're told without too much backtalk.”</p><p>      “But--,” you tried again. Lucifer pointed one black gloved finger at you.</p><p>      “Backtalk. Don't ask me questions, and I won't have to tell you lies. We'll be getting regular deliveries for food. Let's all try out best to get along.” he looked exhausted. “You,” he tapped your shoulder. “Come with me.”</p><p>      You trailed behind him out of the common room into the hall. He clamped his hands on your shoulders, startling you. You bit your lip and dragged your eyes up to look into his crimson ones.</p><p>     “Am—am I in trouble?” you stammered.</p><p>     “No,” his tone didn't light for you. “Not yet, you're not. And that is precisely why I need you to listen to me very carefully.”</p><p>      Not yet? What did that mean? Of course, asking him more questions would lead to him pointing out that this was backtalk. You still didn't even know why you were on lockdown. Surely if you'd done something wrong, Lucifer would have been the first one to tell you.</p><p>     “Lockdown with demons can get very intense.”</p><p>     “Okay,”</p><p>     “There are many things about us that you don't understand.” he tightened his grip on you, causing you to flinch. A beat of silence passed.</p><p>     “Lucifer, you're hurting me.” you tried to shake him off. He shook his head, took a deep breath. Like trying to steady himself. It made you feel off balance. Lucifer, always put together Lucifer, always sure of himself Lucifer. He seemed bothered, and that was your cue to realize there was something to be worried about right now. </p><p>     “I apologize. I didn't intend to.”</p><p>    “Tell me what's happening.” you demanded. Lucifer scrubbed a hand down his face.  </p><p>    “It is true that my brothers and I, we all want to be around you as much as possible.” that was fair. Mammon followed you like a puppy. The others never seemed bothered when you were in their presence, their space. They welcomed you. They wanted you. It always caused a warm feeling in the pit of your belly to realize that you belonged there.<br/>
“It is also true that there are things we must do to keep you safe.”</p><p>     “I know. That's not a surprise, Lucifer.” you gave him a small smile. “That's why I have to have a chaperone wherever I go. I know this.”</p><p>     “Why do you need a chaperone?”</p><p>      “Because of other demons?”</p><p>      “Exactly. Demons are dangerous. I've coddled you far too much. You think that everyone here has your best interests at heart. You think everyone here is going to fall in love with you and will refuse to hurt you. That's not the truth.”</p><p>      “I don't think that.” you put your hands on your hips.</p><p>     “I should send you to Solomon until this is over.” he was talking to himself more than anything.</p><p>     “I can make my own choices!” you nearly stamped your foot, aware of how childish that would make you look. You managed to avoid it. Just barely, though. Lucifer stopped to contemplate you. His eyes slid down your body, taking in every inch of you. You were fully clothed, but you hand the sudden urge to cross your legs and arms. </p><p>       As though you'd ever been able to hide anything from him.</p><p>      “You're spoiled.” he continued. “You have no sense of self preservation. We fall all over ourselves to keep you happy and give you whatever you want. You rush into things just because you think you know best. You make poor choices.”</p><p>       “Lucifer,” hurt rang in your voice. He paused and sighed, his shoulders sinking.</p><p>       “We're not beautiful creatures who will whisk you away to a magical land, heart's dearest.” the pet name was a balm for some of the sting of his words.<br/>
“We're monsters, first and foremost.”</p><p>      “I don't think you're a monster, Lucifer.”</p><p>     “You should.” he said darkly. “But you don't because we, all of us, have carefully hidden that from you.”</p><p>     “Why are you telling me this?” you want to step closer to him, wrap your arms around his neck. There's a certain light in his eye that makes you want to back into the common room and avoid him for the rest of the night.</p><p>     “Because in lockdown, it's going to be much harder for us to keep ourselves sweet and tame for our human.”</p><p>     “Are you telling me that you'll hurt me?” ice blooms in your chest, spreading to your fingers.</p><p>     “Please believe me when I tell you that none of us would ever willingly hurt you.” Lucifer took one of your hands in both of his.<br/>
“I'm doing a terrible job of explaining this to you. I am telling you that when we are not with you, we indulge in our sins. I know you see us as being your boys. You forget that we are the Avatars of Sin.” </p><p>     “How do you do that? Indulge?” you swallowed thickly. Lucifer reached out then and drew you into his chest. He clutched you tightly. You were frozen for a second. This was unlike him. In a moment, you were on tiptoe, your arms around his neck. </p><p>     He inhaled deeply, his lips next to your ear. Goosebumps rose on your skin. You took him in, his smell of a bonfire back home and sage. You wanted to burrow into his neck, let your fingers play with his hair. </p><p>    “If I began to tell you, I'm afraid I'd have to show you.” he breathed in your ear. He withdrew from you as suddenly as he'd hugged you, leaving you feeling cold and off kilter.<br/>
“Please, be on your guard.” and he turned on his heel and marched off.</p><p>    “On my guard? Indulging sins?” you shook your head and turned to the common room. “He's being dramatic. As usual.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. With Tears On Their Shoes and Ice On Their Shoulders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mammon is struggling mightily with the lock down. There seems to be only one way you can help him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't terrible, you told yourself several days later. Tensions were beginning to run high. The brothers were snapping at each other maybe a little more than usual. There had been one dinner flounce by Asmo, two pouts by Leviathan, and at least three ultimatums by Lucifer to calm down. The last one, he had seemed desperate, locking eyes with you. You could only shrug sheepishly. What did he want you to do?</p><p>     You had decided this morning not to join at the breakfast table. There were books to read in your room. There was a soft bed. There were naps to take. Texting to be done with Solomon. Maybe if you removed yourself from the equation, they could settle down with each other. </p><p>     You puttered around the kitchen, heating some water for tea, buttering some toast and slicing a few pieces of fruit. You wanted to hurry before Beel came in and snitched a few bites off your plate. You poured the water over the tea bag and hurried towards your room.</p><p>    You paused by Mammon's room. There were thumps and the sounds of something jingling. You paused, shifting your weight from one foot to the other. You lifted your fist and took a breath, giving three sharp raps before you could think too hard.</p><p>   “Go away!” he screamed.</p><p>   “Mammon, it's me.” you called through the door. “Is everything okay?”</p><p>   “No! But it ain't your business. So just go away.”</p><p>   “Mammon,” you put your hand on the  doorknob. “I'm coming in.”</p><p>    You opened the door to find Mammon standing there, seething. His hands were clenched at his sides. The room was a mess of tattered clothes, thrown manga, and Grimm. You glanced at the wall, surprised at the dents. His table has been flipped, his bed is a mess.</p><p>   “Mammon, what happened? What's wrong?”</p><p>   “Didn't I tell ya not to come in here? Get out! I knew you were a dumb human, but I at least thought ya could follow basic directions. You never cease to amaze me.”</p><p>    You stood silently, tea in one hand, breakfast plate in the other. His words cut. It wasn't the first time he'd made comments like this. But it was the first time they weren't accompanied by a blush and stammers. His jaw was set tight, his hair pushed on end. The air shimmered dangerously around him. You swallowed.</p><p>     “That was really mean.” you whispered. </p><p>      “Why are ya still standing here?”</p><p>      “Mammon!” you wanted to set down your items. But of course, with the table flipped, that wasn't going to happen. So you stood there, awkwardly holding your stuff like they could be weapons, or a shield. “Stop.”</p><p>     “I said get out!” he roared, his horns beginning to appear. He grabbed the plate and cup from you, hurled them at the wall. They shattered, sliding down in a mess of sticky fruit and tea. Your hands flew to your mouth as you backed slowly towards the door.<br/>“Wait, no.” he reached for you. “This is not your fault.”</p><p>     You stepped away from him, one hand reaching for the door knob. He stared at you for a moment and fell suddenly to his knees, his face buried in his hands, pulling at his hair. You froze, staring at him. He was normally so powerful in his true form, they all were. It was something you loved when they took on that form. </p><p>     But this? This was unexpected. He was nearly writhing in agony. You let your hand fall away from the knob. You swallowed hard and stepped towards him. One step, two steps. The air around him crackled, and you felt the static in your hair. </p><p>     “What is wrong?” you reached for him, your hands faltering before the tips of your fingers brushed against his shoulder. He lifted his face to you, tears flowing from his eyes.</p><p>     “It hurts.” he swallowed hard.</p><p>    “What does?”</p><p>    “Being in lock down like this. There's nothing more in here for me. I can feel it bubbling inside me. It burns, it hurts, it aches. I can't sleep. I can't eat.” Mammon's arms shot out to wind around your thighs. He pressed his face into your hip.</p><p>    “What burns, Mammon?” you were getting more questions than answers. “I'm trying to understand. Can you help me understand?”</p><p>    “If there's nothing for me to be greedy with,” he swallowed. “I can't level out. It builds up inside of me. It's like starving, but it hurts more.”</p><p>   “Oh,” you remembered what Lucifer had said to you several days ago. You bit your lip and let your hands rub the back of his neck. He loosened just a little bit as you tried to ease some of the tension there. “Is this something you were able to do before? Did you leave the house to do this?”</p><p>   “It's easier for some of us to manage it.” he mumbled into your loose shirt. “We can typically keep it under control. But in this house, with just the eight of us and no one else. I'm running out of ideas.” he sat back on his heels. You had to admit that he was beautiful on his knees. He gripped your hands tightly in his. He looks up at you, his eyes bright and burning, his lips trembling. He's falling apart.</p><p>    What does he look like when he falls apart in other ways, you wonder. You shake your head. This is not the time. Time to focus. Mammon needs help. Help Mammon.</p><p>    “What can I do?” you asked thickly.</p><p>    “Let me be greedy. With you.”</p><p>    “I don't understand. Do you need me to just stay in here?” he was standing up, slowly. His wings twitched. A slow, syrupy grin crossed his face. Your heart skipped a beat, and you tried to swallow away the dryness in your mouth. He shook his head slowly. He gripped your wrists, yanked you into his chest. You inhaled the smell of him, leather, something like a rich cologne, and the faintest hint of something metallic, like coins in a jar.</p><p>   “No,” he pressed his face into your hair. “I'm going to need more than that.”</p><p>   “I don't have anything to offer you other than my time, Mammon.”</p><p>   “Yes you do,” he tilted your head, exposing your neck and ear. He bent slowly, carefully. His breath blew gently across your ear, making you gasp. His white nails scraped ever so gently against the <br/>column of your neck.<br/>“You have your body.”</p><p>     “My body?” it came out much higher than you anticipated. He hummed softly, pulling you impossibly closer. His hips ground into yours, and your knees began to tremble.</p><p>     “Give it to me.”</p><p>     It was a prayer, a plea, a demand, a bargain. Your spine tingled, like butterflies creeping down. You exhaled a shuddery breath.</p><p>     “Okay,” you whispered.</p><p>     You didn't need to tell him twice. With a growl, he swept you up into his arms. You scrambled to clutch his shoulders. A few easy steps and he was at his destroyed bed. One lift of his foot put the mattress back into place. He dropped you onto the mess of sheets and pillows.</p><p>     You bounced a few times, crawled backwards towards the head of the bed. He was kneeling, crawling after you. His eyes glowed, bright blue and smoldering. You reached one tentative hand out to his horn. You let your fingers caress down, marveling at the texture, with its faint ridges. There was something fragile there. Like you could snap it off, if you felt like it.</p><p>     He was nearly purring, turning his head into your hand. Your palm smoothed down his hair, down the back of his ear and to his shoulder. He crawled, slowly, until he was over you. Your thighs were caged between his knees. He stared down at you, his arms supporting his weight.</p><p>    “If you don't wanna do this, I won't force ya.” there was something in those words of the Mammon you knew, instead of this wild demon. <br/>“You need to tell me if ya wanna stop.”</p><p>    “And you'd stop at any time?” you can't raise your voice above a whisper.</p><p>    “Just say when.”</p><p>    You bit your lip and nodded. He grinned then, leaned down and kissed you. This was not a sweet kiss, not the type of kiss you imagined with Mammon. This was harsh. His heart was on his lips, but there was desperation and something burning underneath. He tasted faintly of ashes. He tore away and let you catch your breath.</p><p>    His mouth worked its way down your neck, latching just at your collarbone. You let out a whine, your hips stuttering. You felt his grin against your skin as he worked his way out, leaving a stinging bite, which he soothed with a kiss.</p><p>    Meanwhile, his hands were busy at your pants, finding the button of your jeans. He popped it easily, unzipped you. You squirmed out of the jeans, working your hips until you could kick them off effectively. His room was cool, and you shivered, although, you reasoned, perhaps there was another reason for that.</p><p>     Mammon eased back, leaving you feeling suddenly alone. With a grin, his hands grasped the hem of your shirt. Before you could speak, he ripped it neatly in half. You quickly shed the pieces of it. You were there, on his bed, in a bra and underwear. It would have been ridiculous if it weren't for the heat building in you and the dampness you felt between your legs.</p><p>    “You're wearing clothes.” you gulped.</p><p>    “So what?” he almost hissed it. “This is about me enjoying you. Because you're all mine.”</p><p>    One fingernail neatly cut your bra in half, right between the cups. Later, you'd probably be bothered that he had destroyed a perfectly serviceable piece of underwear. For now, all you could focus on was that he had bowed his head again. His mouth latched onto a nipple, his tongue swirling around it. He cupped the other one, felt its weight against his palm for a moment. And then that nippled was rolled between his thumb and finger, rising to a nice little point.</p><p>      “Oh,” you breathed, as he sucked hard, let his teeth scrape against the one he was worrying on the way out. He nuzzled his head between your breasts for a moment, his eyes closed. You came up to let your fingers burrow into his hair, twisting. You wanted to pull, want pulling in you like a rubber band. </p><p>     “Your heart,” he said softly. “It's beating for me. I own your heart beat.”</p><p>      He lifted up, pressing a kiss right at the center of your sternum. The kisses dragged down, leaving a damp trail. Your hips twitched, your thighs shaking.</p><p>      “And what have we here?” he smirked, his finger tracing your slit through your panties. “I think this belongs to me, too.”</p><p>      “Does it?” you dared to ask. “I think you'd have to prove that to me.”</p><p>     “Don't worry,” his voice dropped, low and dark. “Everyone will know. If I ever let you out of this room again, you won't be able to walk straight. They'll all know that you belong to me. You're mine.”</p><p>      The underwear was slipped off, down your ankles. Your legs spread before you could even think about it. He growled, a feral sound that sent a thrill through you. You wanted to reach for him again. Instead, his face was between your thighs. His tongue, warm and heavy and wet was lapping at your labia. You cried out, hands coming to cover your face.</p><p>       He laughed, his hands parting your lips. He latched onto your pussy, giving a few wet sucks, drinking in your dripping arousal. Your face was hot, and you knew you should be embarrassed about this. Might be embarrassed about it, when you were alone and dissecting it. Or, this would be great fodder for masturbation when you were alone. You couldn't say for sure which yet. Probably a little of both?</p><p>       Before you could think to hard, he was licking up your cunt to find your clit. He circled it with the tip of your tongue.</p><p>      “More,” you managed. “Please. More.”</p><p>      “Be still!” he snapped. He pressed his head between your thighs again, his tongue back to your clit. You were starting to feel a little hazy, but if you focused, you could almost make out the motions of his tongue. It wasn't unheard of for someone to trace the alphabet on a clit, you knew that. But this—this was different. M-A-M-M-O-N.</p><p>     He pressed a finger into you, curling it upwards into your walls. You moaned, your hips snapping up. One hand came to press to your mouth. No sense in everyone knowing what you were doing here, after all. But he smacked your elbow, yanking at you until you dropped it.</p><p>     “I want to hear.” he growled. “Those sounds are for me, and they belong to me, and I want to hear them.”</p><p>     He added a second finger into you, pumped them with a practiced air. You gasped, feeling your heart rate increase. Your heels when to his shoulders, and one hand reached down to grip a horn. Nice to have grips for the ride, at least.</p><p>    “Mammon!” you surged upwards, your pelvis picking up his brutal pace. “Mammon, I'm going to come.”</p><p>    “Do it,” he stopped his attack on your clit for a second. “I want you to. I want you to come, and I want you to know that you're doing it all for me. It's me that's doing this to you. This is mine.”</p><p>     He returned with renewed gusto. It wasn't long until your walls were pulsing, your spine bowing, your belly tightening. You gripped that horn hard. It was the only thing that was keeping you from floating off the bed into the stratosphere.</p><p>     “Mammon!” you whined. “I want you to fuck me.”</p><p>     “Ain't gotta ask me twice, precious.” He crawls up your body again, kissing you. You can taste yourself, smell yourself mixing with him. Normally, you like a cuddle, want to enjoy your afterglow. But this time, you just want to climb aboard him.</p><p>     Before you can speak, he's easing back on his heels, winding your legs around his waist. He cants your hips at the perfect angle.</p><p>     How many times has he done this, you wonder. Is your body so like the bodies of those others? Are you better? Worse?</p><p>    There's no time to climb too far into your own thoughts. He's unzipping his pants, releasing his cock. You strain upwards to get a look. He shoves you back down.</p><p>    “This isn't about how I look.” he repeats. “Don't worry about it.”</p><p>    You want to protest, but there's something thick, hot, heavy at your entrance. You gasp as he presses inside of you. Demons are bigger than humans. The stretch aches for one second, and Mammon has the grace to pause. You give him a tiny nod after adjusting your bottom.</p><p>     And after that, there is no mercy.</p><p>    He is thrusting in and out of you, his hips snapping. His wings twitch again. His head is thrown back, and you admire the line of white tattoos. His nails dig into your sides, a burn and sting that keeps you from losing yourself in the motion.</p><p>    “Need you here with me.” he mumbles. “Need you to understand that you belong to me.”</p><p>    “Mammon,” you bite your lip. “Please, just a little faster.”</p><p>    “Need more, don't'cha? Don't worry. Mammon can take care of you.” </p><p>     He is slamming into you in seconds. You were surprised he has this much stamina. He drops down onto his hands, his pace never faltering. You have one whole collarbone not marking up by him, and this is apparently unacceptable.</p><p>     He nips and sucks. Your knees press into his sides, your heels crossed behind him. You want him in deeper. There's a warmth at the pit of your belly.</p><p>    “And when you come this time,” he breathes into your ear. “You're gonna call my name. All your love is mine. You body is mine. Everyone who looks at it is going to know. I wish I could tattoo you. I wish I could write my name into your skin forever. None of my brothers would ever be able to look at you again.”</p><p>     “Mammon,” you moaned.</p><p>     “I'm your first, ain't I? Your first pact, and your first demon fuck. You'll never be able to look at anyone else without thinking about me. Will ya?” he thrusts extra hard then, wrenching a sound from you that you've never heard. <br/>“Come for me, come all over my dick. I know ya want to. I know ya need to. Come for me.”</p><p>    So you do. You're coming, your vision is going dark. Mammon seems very far away. He bites down hard on your shoulder, pumping into you one more time. You're flooded with the warmth of him, come filling you. It's a wonderful feeling. Satisfying.</p><p>    He doesn't pull out of you as he releases your skin from his teeth. That'll be a bruise tomorrow, you think idly. </p><p>    His head is back between your breasts, over your heartbeat.</p><p>    The air around him is no longer crackling. You watch through barely open eyes as his demon form fades away, leaving him as you've always known him. Tired hands reach and card through his hair. You feel his dick softening, a restless shuffle and he's out of you. You're dripping with the mix of the two of you.</p><p>    He was calm though, still. That manic energy that had faced you when you walked into the room was gone.</p><p>    “Are ya okay?” he asked in a small voice.</p><p>    “Yes, Mammon, I'm okay.”</p><p>    “Didn't wanna hurt'cha.” he lifted his face to look at you. He looked troubled. “I know ya probably hate me now.”</p><p>    “No, I don't hate you.” you shook your head. “I'm exhausted, and I can't think straight right now. But I know that I don't hate you, Mammon.”</p><p>     “Precious,” he settled in, snuggled into your side. Your eyes were dragging shut. He played with the ends of your hair.<br/>“Sometimes I think the only reason I don't wither and fade away is because you don't hate me. You're the only one I can trust. You're the only one who cares.”</p><p>     “Your brothers care.” you manage to turn your head to look at him.</p><p>     “Not out loud. Not like you.” he brushes a kiss to your cheek. “Rest, precious. We can talk about it later. My head is clearer. I feel better. Thanks to you.”</p><p>     You smile faintly at him before letting sleep take you over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope that was okay.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Whisper At The End of Every Hopeless Scream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh no, Asmo needs help now!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake in the wee hours of the morning. Mammon is still asleep beside you, arms and legs akimbo. You untangle yourself from one arm and slip out of bed. He doesn't stir. You wonder if he's slept at all since this lock down. You take a button down and a pair of shorts. Your clothes were properly ruined. You should be bothered by the destruction of the bra, at least.</p><p>     It was worth it, you think to yourself. Worth it to make him feel better. Maybe if there was less tension with him, there'd be less tension inside the house. And then everyone would be happier. That was a nice thought. </p><p>    You crept back to your room, collapsing into your own bed and falling fast asleep. You woke hours later, with a sour mouth and a delicious soreness spreading over your muscles. The buzzing of your DDD made you blink stupidly as you scrambled for it.</p><p>    Mammoney: I owe ya, human.</p><p>   Me: You do? </p><p>   Mammoney: If ya hadn't come in when ya had... it could have gotten ugly.</p><p>   Me: Worse than it was? I've never seen you throw money before, Mammon.</p><p>   Mammoney: When we get pent up, it gets that bad. Sometimes even worse.</p><p>   Me: Oh.</p><p>   Mammoney: So I'm only gonna tell ya once. Stay away from my brothers. You'd be safer if you just locked yourself in your room.</p><p>   Me: I'm not a child. I can handle myself.</p><p>   Mammoney: It don't matter. Demons are vicious.</p><p>   Me: You sound like Lucifer.</p><p>    Mammoney: Why would you say that about me? What did I ever do to you?</p><p>   Me: I'll be fine, Mammon. Trust me.</p><p>   Mammoney: Well, if ya need help, you can leave it to the Great Mammon.</p><p>   This was, at least, a turn around from what you heard him saying last night. Satisfied that he was at least a little better, you moved into your bathroom to soak in the tub. You poured in a healthy helping of the bath salts Asmodeus had given you as a present at your last trip. You had to admit, the smell was wonderful, and the hot water made you relax.</p><p>    You sank down to your chin. What did that mean now, between you and Mammon? What were you meant to do? He hadn't said anything like you were his girlfriend. Did you even want to be his girlfriend? </p><p>    You closed your eyes. Maybe you should shelve this whole thing until he brought it up. That sounded like a good idea. The water had grown cool, so you reluctantly climbed out and dried off. You could almost hear Asmo's voice in your head telling you not to forget the body butter, and you must do your facial care! You'd had a long night, after all.</p><p>   You rummaged in your room for a snack. You didn't feel hungry, only thoughtful. Your D.D. D provided enough distraction until you were ready to sleep again, this time in a pair of your own pajamas, warm and snuggly.</p><p>    When you woke again, you stumbled down to breakfast. Mammon was sitting perfectly happy in his seat. The rest of the brothers were in various states of dissaray. Okay, there goes the theory that fixing Mammon would fix the rest of them, you thought as you drank your juice and bit into your toast. But maybe this was proof that not everything was his fault.</p><p>    Your eyes roved over the sour faces and realized that Asmo was missing. You looked sharply to Lucifer, who gave a nearly imperceptible shake of his head. Don't ask that question, don't start this conversation. </p><p>    You felt your cheeks growing hot as you busied yourself stacking your plate. You wondered how much Lucifer knew. You walked to the sink and came back, taking a small plate and scraping together a pastry.</p><p>    “I'll take this to Asmo,” you murmured.</p><p>    “No!” Mammon and Lucifer said, loudly enough that everyone turned to look at them.</p><p>    “I think I can manage.” you put one hand on your hip.</p><p>    “I'm tellin' ya, stay away.” Mammon smacked his palms on the table. “Lucifer, do somethin'.”</p><p>    “Don't sick him on me.” you glared. “I will see Asmo. If you find my concern so disgusting and unnecessary, I will remember that next time you need something.”</p><p>    Mammon wilted. Lucifer looked between the two of you, the wheels clearly turning in his head. Well, if he hadn't known then, he probably knew now. At least he didn't say anything out loud. You hurried upstairs before questions could be asked. You didn't want to consider this too much. </p><p>    Asmo's door was cracked open. As you got closer, you could hear something. A high pitched whine, a buzzing sound. Confused, you peered into the crack. There was Asmo, naked and open wide, stretched out on his bed.</p><p>    A toy was shoved up his ass, and he was masturbating furious. The keens and cries were from his own lips. You gasped and stepped back, feeling the heat rise up your cheeks and between your legs. Silently, you step towards the door, push it open enough just to step in and close the door behind you.</p><p>   Asmo's head turns towards you. You've never seen his hair so disheveled. His cheeks are pinked the most attractive shade that you've ever seen. He reaches one hand out to you pitifully. You see the tears in the corners of his eyes.</p><p>    “Asmodeus?” you breathe. </p><p>   “Please,” his voice is that melodic pitch so characteristic of him, but that does not hide the desperation there. The neediness shoots through your body, compelling you to walk forwards, to the edge of his bed.<br/>“Oh, please, my darling. Please help me.”</p><p>    “Is it your sin?” you swallow hard. He nods. “But Asmo, I would think you have the one that would be easiest to take care of yourself.” you frown. There is porn aplenty in Devildom, and it's obvious that he knows what toys are for. You are willing yourself to not look between his legs.</p><p>    “No,” his shakes his head frantically. “I need the lust of someone else. Otherwise it just builds up and up. Please, help me. It's driving me crazy. I can't think straight.”</p><p>    “I don't know if this is a good idea.” That's a lie. There are certain parts of you that think this is a very good idea. In a lot of ways. </p><p>    “It's an excellent idea, and you know it.” he retorts breathily. You take him in, laying there amongst all his silk sheets and fluffy blankets. He looks like a candy, like you could just eat him up. You take a steadying breath. His scent of roses and the spice of sex makes you moan softly. There's a glint in his eyes, and for all he's in pain, you know he's enjoying it, too.</p><p>    Wordlessly, you strip out of your pajamas. You drop your prim cotton panties and unhook the bra. You crawl cautiously into bed, shyly pressing your body against his. </p><p>    Asmo is all long lines, with just enough softness to blur the line between masculine and feminine. You love this about him. You bury your face in his neck, press a small kiss there. He moans and rolls, pinning down your wrists to put his lips, so soft and plump, to yours. His tongue licks at the seam of your mouth, and you grant him access.</p><p>      His tongue is hot satin in your mouth. You could choke on all of this, drown in the feeling of lust that flooded you if you were not careful. Your hands came to bury in the back of his hair. His mouth breaks from yours. He kisses down your neck, licks at the bright mark left by Mammon.</p><p>     “I'll make you forget all about him.”</p><p>     “That might be difficult.” you warn.</p><p>      “Darling, that was your first time with a demon. You didn't know any better. And now you do. Or rather, soon enough you will.” he gives you one more quick kiss before carefully spinning. His pelvis is <br/>above your face, his face is nuzzling into your thighs, and you part them without speaking.</p><p>      At least you get to see his dick, you think. It's long, thinner than you think Mammon's was. There's something inexplicably pretty about Asmo's dick. The way it tapers at the end. The way the head was shaped. It's like art. You open your mouth and let the velvety heat slip into your mouth.</p><p>      He whimpers, his tongue lapping you your pussy. You're already wet, and you can't even feel embarrassed about it. Your hands come to rub at his hips as he's pumping into your mouth, slipping just to the point where you could gag, but not quite triggering it.</p><p>     The weight of his cock is delightful. You let go of one hip to rub at his balls. Of course he'd wax, you could almost roll your eyes lovingly. He's quite vocal in his approval of that motion, his legs spreading even wider, if that was possible.</p><p>     He increases his pace on eating you out. One finger slides into your pussy, swirling and twisting before thrusting in and out. You make a sound low in your throat, which only prompts him to go even faster. </p><p>     Emboldened, you reach for the toy in his ass. You grip the flared base of it, carefully easing it in and out. Asmo lifts away from you to throw his head back and cry out. He rocks back, to push into your throat, to find his rhythm on the toy.</p><p>     You sucked harder, closing your eyes, willing yourself to breathe through the intrusion. His hips were going faster, and you increased your pace with the toy. Moments later, he pulls off of you, coming ropes across your neck. It's warm and thick. Asmo collapses next to you, catching his breath. Through sparkling eyes, he watches you catch a drop on your finger and suck it off, interested in the salty taste. </p><p>     “You little minx,” he laughs lowly. “You just haven't had enough yet.”</p><p>     “Are you or are you not the Avatar of Lust? I haven't orgasmed.” you shrug.</p><p>      He growls. The air around him glimmers, and you realize that you've hit a nerve. The yellow glow of his eyes is dangerous. Perhaps this was a poor idea, you think belatedly. Well, if you scream loud enough, someone will come. </p><p>     “I will show you.” he breathes out. He crawls up your body, the same way Mammon had. You reach out to touch his horns reverently. They're less delicate feeling than Mammon's, but more hollow. You rub at the tips, Asmo's eyes flutter closed.</p><p>      In a moment, you're flipped over to your stomach. Before you can breathe, he is lifting your hips, presenting your ass to him. He gives your cheek one slap, blurring the line between playful and painful. Which isn't something you find yourself wanting to complain about. Now that's an interesting tidbit to consider later, you think.</p><p>      He's inside you in a second. His dick isn't as thick as Mammon, but immediately he's hitting you in all the right places. You try to raise up on your hands, better purchase to thrust back. But Asmo's hand is at the back of your neck, pressing your cheek into his bed.</p><p>     “Oh no, darling. You're mine right now, didn't you know? You didn't believe me, and now I'm honor bound to show you.” his voice is melodic, pretty and frightening. Your shudder in anticipation as he sets a rough pace. You barely have time to think before one hand snakes down to find your clit, rubbing it in time to his thrusts.</p><p>      He is playing you like an instrument. You're begging, pleading, words falling from you lips before your brain has time to decode them.</p><p>      “I'm going to come,” it'll be a relief.</p><p>       “Not yet, you're not.” Asmo is yanking your hips up. He's still buried in you, only know your in his lap as he sits back against his heels. Your arms reach back to wrap around his neck. His hands, busy as always, come to twist at your nipples, walking you just to edge of pain, only to let you fall back.</p><p>        You're bouncing at a breakneck pace. He's hitting the perfect spot at the perfect angle. He releases a nipple to press a finger into your mouth. You suck enthusiastically. The finger slips a wet trail down to your clit again, rubbing now with vigor.</p><p>       “You're going to come with me.” he whispers in your ear. “When I say. Are you ready?”</p><p>       “Yes. Please.” you're aware of how pathetic it sounds, but you don't care.</p><p>       “Ready, my darling? One. Two. Three. Come for me.” his breath blows into your ear, and you're coming. Your walls spasm around him, and your back makes a tight arch. Your mouth is a frozen 'O'. You cannot get air in, you cannot get air out. The world would be going white if you could open your eyes a little bit.</p><p>       He rocks his hips through it, letting you inhale. Your breath comes in shuddery sobs as he lays you down. He kisses your neck, whispering as he does.  </p><p>      “Oh that was beautiful, darling. Just beautiful. I shouldn't be surprised. Everything you do is lovely. Of course you'd be perfect at this, wouldn't you? Shh, it's all right, everything is fine.” he slips out of you, leaving you feel empty and a little heartbroken. You whine and reach for him. He laughs and pulls you into his chest.<br/>“Yes, my darling, I'm here. I wouldn't leave you, no.” he was almost cooing at you. You don't care in the moment, wanting only to burrow under the sheets with him, ignoring the filth between your legs and on your neck, drying stiff and itchy.</p><p>       “It's interesting.” you hum a few moments later, when you're feeling grounded from Asmo stroking your back and kissing your temple.</p><p>       “Me? Of course! Sex with me? Even more!”</p><p>      “No, I mean. Yes. But the fact that you were so needy when I came in. And then you got me to fall apart that way.”</p><p>      “I am the Avatar of Lust.” he reminds you, raising an eyebrow. “It's in my nature. I couldn't have done anything else with you if I had wanted to. Not unless you'd said no, of course.”</p><p>     You nod, feeling drained. He kisses your temple one more time, only to come back with thick wet wipes, scented like chamomile. He cleans the mess from your neck, his ass, between his legs. Then he produces some that are unscented and cleans carefully between your legs.</p><p>     “Really?” you stare at him.</p><p>     “Well, I couldn't very well not take proper care of you. You have the sweetest little cunt I've ever seen, lovely. I want to keep it in tip top shape for the next time I want it.”</p><p>      “Next time?” you shake your head.</p><p>      “Oh, no no no, you didn't think we could only do this once and you'd never want more?” he laughed and laid down next to you. He gathered you to his chest, peppering your face with tiny kisses.</p><p>     “Was it because of the lock down?”</p><p>      “The fact that I wanted to fuck you, or the face that it happened this way?” he sighed. “If I could have chosen, I may have chosen it differently. Been able to start slowly with you, made it last for hours until you were out of your mind for me.”<br/>“But I don't regret for a moment that we did this.”</p><p>      “Good,” you rest next to him. He lets his fingers play on your skin. “I'm not sorry either.”</p><p>      He pauses, but doesn't prompt you. He doesn't ask the question you know he has. Did it mean something to you? Was it just to free him? Right now, none of that matters. All that matters is that he is calm, he is whole again.</p><p>      “Stay with me for a little bit.” Asmo settled into his pillows, drawing you close. “I feel better, but I don't want you to leave.”</p><p>      “No,” you say softly. “I wouldn't.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Asmo likes butt stuff, fight me.</p><p>I'm not sure if I should do Satan or Levi next.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. For The Record You're The Broken One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi is not happy with the time you've spend with his brothers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He pouted when you left, but released you with only a few lingering kisses. It was nice to see his flirtatious attitude return. It looked less painful on him. You crept back to your room to bathe.</p><p>    At least he left fewer marks than Mammon, you mused, brushing your fingers down your body as the shower water warmed. You had to admit that you enjoyed their mouths on you. You liked being marked up by them.</p><p>    Your checked your messages to see one from Asmo, full of hearts and kissy emojis.</p><p>    Asmo: You really got me out of a bind, darling.</p><p>    Me: Did I? I mean, I enjoyed it, too. It wasn't exactly a hardship.</p><p>    Asmo: I felt like my body was on fire. I feel much calmer now, much better.</p><p>   Asmo: And you're a great lay. Not that I didn't always suspect that.</p><p>    Me: I am glad I could help.</p><p>    Asmo: You're the only one I could think to call on that wouldn't do it so they'd have something to hold over me.</p><p>   Asmo: You're the only one who would do it because you really care about me.</p><p>  Asmo: And for that, I thank you, darling. There aren't words to explain to you how amazing you are.</p><p>   Me: You're making me blush.</p><p>   Asmo: Good. You look quite fetching that way.</p><p>   You laughed softly and got into the shower. The heat felt great on you. You titled your chin up and rubbed idly at your jaw. Your activities were stretching your body in new ways. It wasn't a bad thing, though, you thought. It was nice to find new ways to be flexible.</p><p>   You collapsed on your bed, grateful for the space and calm to stretch. Even if it did feel a little empty. There was something to sleeping next to someone. There was something to be said for reaching out to wind your arms around someone else. To be nestled into their chest.</p><p>    To feel loved, even if it was only for a little while.</p><p>    You slipped out later, eating standing in the kitchen. Amazed there had been leftovers. Usually Beel inhaled enough that it was slim pickings this time of day. But you washed your dishes and put them in the rack, ready to head upstairs to read or watch something on DevilTube.</p><p>    As you walked through the hall, you brushed by Lucifer. He stopped dead in his tracks, spinning on his heel to stare at you. You froze.</p><p>   “What? What's wrong?”</p><p>    He said nothing, only came to stand in front of you in three steps. He loomed over you, his hands tight on your shoulders. Before you could ask the question again, his head was bent. His nose was buried deep in your neck. </p><p>    “Lucifer! Stop that!” you shoved him away. He parted from you, though you were both aware that was not a testament to your strength.</p><p>    “You smell,” he said in a low voice, dangerously close to a growl. “Like Mammon and Asmo.”</p><p>    “So?” you shrugged. “I borrow everyone's clothes a lot.”</p><p>    “For once in your life, do you think you could heed my advice?” he pressed at his temples. “You're playing a dangerous game.”</p><p>    “It's fine. Everything is fine.” you stepped away from him, towards room. “Quit worrying about me, okay?” </p><p>     Before he could respond, you went to your room and closed the door. You knew he was outside, and you could almost hear him thinking about knocking. You knew he was wanting to come in, to rap on your door and make demands. But he knew you well enough to know that was never the best way to get through to you.</p><p>    And so his footsteps retreated from your door, leaving you alone with your thoughts.</p><p>    You thought it was best to stay in your room for awhile. You weren't ready to look Asmo in the face without turning red. And if you did that in front of Mammon, there was sure to be trouble. You weren't ready for that, not right now. It was going to be a long conversation, and you wanted to be well prepped for it.</p><p>    You headed to make a sandwich and scarf it down before Beel or the others could see you. Sneaking back towards your room, you noticed Levi, standing at your door. His arms were crossed, and his face was like a storm cloud.</p><p>    “What's wrong?” you cleared your throat and brushed crumbs off your hands. If Levi was this mad, it was usually because he'd lost the bidding for a special item, or because he'd lost a game. Once in awhile it was because an anime had some character development he hadn't agreed with.</p><p>    “You,” he snarled.</p><p>    “Me?” you put a hand to your chest. “What did I do?”</p><p>    “I know what you've been doing.”</p><p>     “Making sandwiches? Just the one. Did you want one? I can make you one.” you had a hard knot in the pit of your stomach. That wasn't what he was talking about, and you knew it. Playing dumb was a fool's bet, but it was all you had in your arsenal right that moment.</p><p>    “With Mammon, and Asmo.” he stepped towards you, hands in fists at his side.</p><p>    “How'd you guess?” you asked weakly.</p><p>     “I could hear you!” his voice reached a near hysterical pitch. “I could hear ever little gasp and every little whimper.”</p><p>     “Leviathan...” you began and trailed off lamely.</p><p>     “And if you were going to do that with anyone, I don't understand why it couldn't be with me!” he turned and ran into his room then, slamming the door. You stood in the hallway, wavering. You could go into your room, close the door, pretend this wasn't happening. </p><p>     But to leave Leviathan like that. You had heard the pain in his voice. The betrayal. You couldn't leave him there like that. You had to make it better. You walked to his door and knocked, and weren't surprised by the silence there. </p><p>     “Levi? Honey, let me in.” you knocked again. “I wanna talk to you about this.”</p><p>    “No! You're nothing but a dirty tramp!”</p><p>    “Levi!” you opened the door. “That was wholly unnecessary. Why would you say something like that about me?” you closed it behind you.</p><p>    “Because you are! Not one, but two of my brothers?” he waggled two fingers at you. “I thought you were a much better girl than that.”</p><p>    “The number of people I sleep with has nothing to do with if I'm a good person or not.”</p><p>    “That sounds just like a stupid human.” he picked up his game controller, although he did not unpause the game. You stood for a moment before slowly walking towards him. You sank to your knees next to his gaming chair. You pressed your hands to his knee, pretending that the way he flinched didn't hurt.</p><p>     “Tell me what's upset you.”</p><p>    “I did,” he said to his game controller. “I thought that if you were going to do something like that... sleep with a demon, I thought it would be me. I'm the one that cares about you the most. Is it because I'm a gross otaku?”</p><p>    “No! No, Levi, you're not gross. It's not like I planned for that to happen. Your brothers needed me.”</p><p>    “I need you!” he shouted. He turned then, his hands clamping down on your upper arms. You wondered if he was going to kiss you or throw you across the room. Either one seemed equally likely. He squeezed, causing you to cry out.<br/>“I need you more than they ever could.”</p><p>     The air was shimmering around him. You swallowed tightly, watching his horns begin to appear. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you wondered if this was painful for them. He shook you just a little bit.</p><p>    “Levi, you're hurting me.” you tried to keep your voice calm.</p><p>    “I don't know how else to make you listen.” he lifted you onto your feet then. Cautiously, with trembling hands, you reached out to touch his horns. You let the sharp tips dig into your fingers. It reminded you of coral.</p><p>   “I'm here, Leviathan. I'm listening.”</p><p>   His tail slipped up your legs until it reached your throat. It wrapped loosely there.</p><p>   “Fuck me. Just like them.” you managed a nod. “But we're going to do this my way.”</p><p>   “Yes,” you agreed.</p><p>    He smelled like sea salt and caramel. His tail held you aloft as his fingers ripped frantically at your clothes, leaving them in tatters around your feet. His tail was cool, cooler than the rest of him. Your skin began to burn as he held you there. He sat in his chair and picked up his controller again.</p><p>   “Levi?” you whimpered.</p><p>    “I've had to wait for you. So now you're going to wait for me.” </p><p>    He arranged you in his lap, his legs spreading yours wide open. His let his arms wrap around your sides so he could keep playing. His tail kept you tight to his chest. You couldn't escape if you tried, although you didn't find yourself wanting to.</p><p>     He calmly played the game. Your heart was thundering in your chest. Between rounds of the MMO, he let his hands wander across your body. One would fondle your breast, finding a nipple and plucking at it. His twists were cruel, although he always stroked the abused flesh after, as though sweetly sorry. You keened, and Levi pretended that he had heard nothing. </p><p>     Sometimes the hand would go between your legs to ghost against your clit. You could never guess his rhythm or pattern. It left you dripping and needy. Always wanting more. You squirmed against him and received a sharp pinch to your breast.</p><p>    “This goes on until I'm ready for you.” he squeezed at your neck, just enough to make you choke before loosening the grip.</p><p>    “Levi, please.” you whined after the fourth round. He casually ended the game and carried you to some bean bags piled in the corner. He dropped you, letting you fall in a heap. You scrambled to lay on your back.<br/>“Levi?”</p><p>    “I'll show you,” he murmured. Even though the tone was low, it was chilling. The scent of sea salt grew heavier. <br/>“I will show you that you never should have given that to my brothers. You should have given it to me. Only to me. You should spend all your time with me. Your body should belong to me.”</p><p>     He is kneeling over you. His tail leaves your neck, and you feel bereft for a second. The tip teases at your mouth, and you part your lips and let it slide in. You suck, letting the taste roll around. It's cool, it's thick. You can feel the scales there, and the salt of the ocean.</p><p>     He leaves your mouth stuffed while he shoves two fingers in you. The stretch burns, and you spread your legs wider, angle your hips to take him in deeper. He thrusts in and out of you, scissoring. His mouth goes to your breasts, nipping and sucking, littering them with love marks.</p><p>     He pulls his fingers out of you as harshly as he entered you. He put the fingers in his mouth, tasting you on his skin. You moan around the tail and suck harder, wishing it was his dick pressing down on your tongue that way. </p><p>     He leaves his clothes on. You reach for him, trying to find a zipper or a snap to undo, to free him from the confines. His hands grip your wrist and slam them to the bean bag. You struggle against him for a moment.</p><p>    “You will be still.” he rumbled. He was in you in a second. He was girthy, and your body was on fire as he began thrusting. One arm wrapped around your calf, lifting your leg to his shoulder. He was in you so deep, so thick. You cried out around the tail. You matched his pace, and he gave you one sharp yank to slam into his pelvis.</p><p>     He bit sharply on your ankle before pulling the tail out of your mouth suddenly.</p><p>      “You should have come to me first. You should have come to me every time. They don't feel about you like I do. They only wanted to use you. I was the one who would have shown you how much you mean. They could never feel about you the way that I do!”</p><p>      He's pounding into you, deliciously reaching all the deep places inside of you. His tail rubs against your asshole, and you gasp as it enters you, just a little bit. You cry out, feeling yourself shake.</p><p>     “I will own you like they haven't. This should all be mine. You should be mine. Your body. Your time. Your soul. It should all belong to me.” he bent then, bending you nearly in half as he kissed you harshly.</p><p>     You came, suddenly, let it come crashing around you. You were nearly breathless with it. You pulsed around him, your fingers clutching at the bean bag. He came suddenly then too, hips stuttering inside of you. You feel him flooding you, hot and thick.</p><p>     You whimper as he withdraws and tail and pulls out of you. You lay, feeling blissed out and too heavy to move and he stumbles to the bathroom. He returns with a wet cloth, wiping you down carefully. His cheeks are pink, and he doesn't look you in the eye.</p><p>     “I'm sorry,” he mumbles, lifting you up and carrying you to his bathtub. He arranges the pillows and blankets and lays next to you.</p><p>     “What for?”</p><p>    “For treating you like that. I didn't even ask.”</p><p>    “I am not afraid to tell you no.”</p><p>    “When I'm like that? You should be. You should be afraid to tell any of us no.” he blew out his breath slowly. “We don't listen. We can't listen.”</p><p>     “It's been working for me so far.”</p><p>    “But your luck is bound to run out.” he bit his lip. “Are you sure you're not angry.”</p><p>    “I'm quite sure.” you smiled faintly. “I'm just tired.”</p><p>     He laid close to you and waited for your eyes to close.</p><p>    “I'm so happy you came in.” he said softly, once he was sure you were asleep. “I'm so glad you come in. You're the only one who doesn't think I'm gross and cringe. You're the only one who wants to hear what I have to tell you. You're like happiness escaped from a bottle. I'm sorry that sometimes I want to try and put you back in the bottle and keep you all for myself. I'll try to be better.”</p><p>     You don't tell him that you know that's impossible for him. That's the nature of his sin. If he was different, he wouldn't be him. And if he wasn't him, could you feel this way about him?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't do the two dicks, I am sorry about that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Glass Was Half Full When We Stopped Pouring In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beel has a hunger only you can satisfy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HERE THERE BE BLOOD!!!! WARNING!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi was already out of the  bathtub when you left. He accepted your small hug, let your hand slip from his as you walked out. Your back and neck were stiff and sore from sleeping in the tub, padded as it was. Leave it to Levi, you thought fondly.</p><p>    You changed clothes and showered before flopping on your bed to revise an essay that was going to be due before too long. You chewed idly on the end of your pen as you tried to figure out the best way to arrange the paragraphs.</p><p>    Your DDD buzzed and you flicked it on.</p><p>    L3V1: I am sorry that things went down that way.</p><p>    Me: But not that they happened at all?</p><p>    L3V1: Your normie tactics won't work on me. You won't get me to admit to that.</p><p>    Me: So should I take that as a yes?</p><p>   Me: Not sure what I'm meant to be getting out of this conversation.</p><p>    L3V1: Shut it. You won't win against me! I'm too clever.</p><p>    L3V1: Yes. Okay? Happy now?</p><p>    L3V1: I loved it.</p><p>   Me: I'm glad I made you happy.</p><p>   You tossed the phone down, considering. It really said something that Levi wasn't flipping out at you right now. He had seemed embarrassed when you left, sure, his cheeks were red. He hadn't been able to quite look you on the eye. But he hadn't shouted or ignored you. He'd accepted a hug. He didn't even seem to want you to leave, not really.</p><p>     Well, you thought, these are Levi's problems to solve. Not mine. I can't make him understand how he's feeling. You rubbed at both sides of your neck and hissed. You rose up to wander the House, try and stretch. Your hips and thighs ached.</p><p>     You strolled into the common room. Belphegor was the only one in there, laying across the couch. His arms were folded behind his head. He cracked an eye open to look at you for a moment before closing it sharply.</p><p>     “You look exhausted.” he yawned.</p><p>     “Eh, I guess I'm just tired of being cooped up. It could make anyone depressed.” you dropped down on the floor by the couch. He let one arm fall casually to loop around your shoulders.</p><p>     “I suppose,” there was something amused in his voice. You felt your cheeks get warm and wondered how much he knew. And if he knew, did he care? Did any of them feel the way that Levi had said yesterday. </p><p>     Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to, you told yourself. You sat quietly for a moment, letting the warmth of the fire seep into your skin. It was almost too much. You wondered how Belphegor could be comfortable in this much heat.</p><p>     His hand had fallen limply. He was deep asleep. You slipped away, gently laid it on his chest before heading into the kitchen to try and find something to eat.</p><p>     Beelzebub was deep in the fridge. The only shock was that you hadn't run into him before. He seemed to take no notice of you as he rooted around, the clicking of containers and the rustling of packages the only sound. You picked up a container of yogurt on the counter and a spoon, hopped up on the counter to sit and quietly eat.</p><p>    He finally emerged from the fridge. There was distress written all over in his face. In the frown line on his forehead. In the pull of the corners of his mouth. In the way his eyes flicked all around the room. He spotted you and lit up for a second.</p><p>    “Sweetheart,” he groaned, slamming the door and heading for you. “Oh sweetheart,”</p><p>    “What's wrong?” you put the spoon aside.</p><p>    “I am so hungry.” he moaned. He stumbled to the counter, boxing you in with a hand be either thigh. You looked down and frowned, realizing how hard he was gripping the counter.</p><p>    “Do you want me to make you something to eat?” you offered meekly. You glanced at the foodstuff strewn about the kitchen floor by the fridge. You didn't know much about Devildom cooking, but you were sure that you <br/>could whip something edible up for him.</p><p>    “That's not what I want.” he bent his head to press against your collarbone. The skin there, sore from love bites, protested, but you didn't have the heart to tell him to move. You rubbed at the back of his head for a second.</p><p>     “What do you want? Are we out of something? We could get delivery.” you said, doubtfully. How much longer was this lockdown going to last? Weren't you getting regular deliveries? There was something strange going on here. With all the food everywhere, there was no reason Beelzebub should have been hungry. But you kept tangling your fingers in his red hair and waited for him to speak. </p><p>       You never could rush Beel. He might not have the quickest tongue, but he saw a lot more than he let on. If everyone else could be quiet once in awhile, they might understand that he was more than just the muscle. He finally lifted his head, and you were shocked to see the way his eyes shone with unshed tears.</p><p>     “You. I want you.”</p><p>     “Me?” you squeaked.</p><p>     “You,” he repeated firmly. “I want your flesh. I want your body. I want to devour you whole.”</p><p>      “Beelzebub?” you swallowed. “Are you telling me that you want to eat me alive?”</p><p>     “I'd like nothing better,” he whispered in a low voice. You shivered. You knew that your panties were already getting damp. At this rate, you were beginning to wonder why you even bothered to wear pants around here.<br/>“But no, I don't want to actually eat you. I just... I want to taste you. I want to know your flavors. I want to know how delectable you are. You are a delicacy that I just have to enjoy.”</p><p>     “Okay,” you said softly, before you could think too hard.</p><p>     “Sweetheart,” he turned his head to your neck. He exhaled softly before kissing the tender skin there, dragging his teeth against it. You moaned softly. You wound your legs around him, urging him closer to you.</p><p>     He easily lifted you off the counter, laying you tenderly down on the kitchen floor. Well, you mused, it wasn't worse than the bathtub. Before you could consider the places that you'd christened thus far, his mouth was working down your body. He nosed the collar of your loose shirt back to nip at the skin just below your throat.</p><p>     “There's a part of me that wants to rip your throat out.” he warned. “There's part of me that does want to eat you up. All of you. Until there's nothing left.”</p><p>     “I trust you.”</p><p>     “Sometimes I think you'd be safer if you didn't.” he sighed. The air was shimmering, just like with his brothers. In a moment, he was in his demon form.<br/>“I'm going to eat everything I can.”</p><p>      Sure enough, he bit on your collarbone. You gasped and then keened, feeling a hot trickle of blood running down your skin. He smirked and stuck out his tongue, red and hot, to lap it away. His eyes rolled back into his head at the taste of your blood.</p><p>    “More,” he growled. You felt fear trickle down your body then, icy and unfamiliar. You weren't sure if you should try and fight him off you, or scream. Instead, you laid still and let him turn his mouth back to yours.</p><p>     Your blood was salty and coppery. Like too many pennies. Beel's hands, thick but quick, were at your pants, pulling them down and letting them puddle at the side. Those hands rubbed at your thighs, as though in apology. He was between your legs in a second, throwing them casually over his shoulders.</p><p>      It was true that demons were strong. Any of the brothers could break you, if they really wanted to. Beelzebub was the only one who could break you and not really mean it, though. So far, he had been so careful with you, so gentle. But this was different. He mouthed the skin inside your thighs, tender and sensitive.</p><p>     His teeth grazed it, and you cried out when he tore the flesh open. He drank deeply from you there. While one hand held your leg, the other one was busy slipping into you. To your own surprise, you were soaking wet.</p><p>     While it hurt to be bit, it felt—good to have the blood drunk from you. It made your body tingle. You were so aware of everything happening at that moment. You were aware of the blunt tip of his finger pressing into you. You were aware of the calloused finger stroking your inner walls. His thumb found your clit and circled it. His eyes flicked up, glowing violet. You threw your head back, not even caring as it hit against the floor. The tips of his horns scraped against you, and you wondered if that was another wound you'd suffer tonight.</p><p>     His mouth left your thigh. The burning set in. You reached down to grip his horns, pull at them roughly. He chuckled, a buzzing sound in your ear, like the hum of honeybees. He smelled like honey, you thought. Rich, fresh honey and spring rain. </p><p>     But, he was compliant enough as he let his head come between your legs and fall on your clit. His tongue lapped at it just as he had your blood. He turned his head, finding the perfect angle, the perfect pressure. You whined, squirming. How was he able to hold you so tightly like that? With just one hand! </p><p>    “Beelzebub!” you managed before you came, body going tight. You gripped his hair tightly, a lifeline before you could drift out to sea.</p><p>      He didn't speak, didn't even let you catch your breath. He rolled you over easily, arranging you over his pelvis. You didn't need instructions. You sank onto him with no resistant. He groaned loudly, his eyes closing. His dick was longer than Levi's, though not quite as thick. It was thicker than Mammon's though, and they were roughly matched in length. His felt fuller inside you, though, slotting into you like it was built to be inside you. </p><p>      You reached for his hands, gripping his fingers as you took up a quick pace. Up and down, up and down. The floor dug into the skin of your knees. You wondered if you'd have bruises there tomorrow. Ah well, they'd look nice enough with the wounds on your thigh and neck. Those wounds ached and burned, though you ignored them.</p><p>     “Sweetheart, you taste divine.” he managed. You glanced down and saw the blood that stained his teeth. You wanted to bend to kiss him, taste all of you mixed with him. He tightened his hands though, keeping your arms stiff. <br/>“I wish I could reach inside you and tear your heart out. If I ate it, I could keep all those wonderful things about you inside of me.”  He let go of one hand to reach up and cup your cheek.</p><p>       You came then. You threw your head back and slammed your hips into him. He caught you around the waist, lest you tumble off him onto the floor. You were vaguely aware of him pumping into you, a relentless pace that only lasted a few moments before he was pouring into you.</p><p>      Your eyes fluttered as he removed you and laid you down next to him. He made sure you were watching as he reached between your legs and took a finger full of his seed mixed with your juices. He sucked his finger loudly.</p><p>    “Not bad,” he grinned. You gave a weak laugh and reached for him. He cuddled you into his chest, rubbing your back. <br/> “Gotta get you up off the floor.” he muttered to himself, as his demon form dissipated. You were disappointed. You wanted to examine his wings a little bit, maybe play with his horns some more. Instead, Beelzebub was getting off the floor, causing you to squeak. You wrapped your legs around his waist. He plucked your bottoms off the floor and carried them, too.</p><p>    “Where are we going?” not that you didn't love being carried. There was something comforting in this. Something that made you feel so loved. You let your cheek rest against his chest. He opens the door to the room he shares with Belphegor and carries you straight to the bathroom.</p><p>    “I need to get you cleaned up.” he doesn't bother putting you down as he switches on the shower, testing the temp with his hand. He strips off your shirt before you can respond and then lets you stand in. He pecked a kiss to your temple and strips himself, climbing in after you.</p><p>     He doesn't even let you wash your own body. He soaps up the cloth himself and runs it gingerly over your shoulder, he checks you all over, rinses you down with the removable showerhead, then carries you to the counter of the double sink and sits you down.</p><p>    “Let me see,” he taps your thigh. You blush and expose the wound to him. He looks at it carefully before bending to kiss it tenderly.</p><p>    “It doesn't hurt, not really.” and it doesn't. It stings and burns, but only because it's in such an awkward place. He digs in a drawer and comes out with a tube of triple antibiotic ointment, which he dabbed on that bite and the one on your neck.<br/>“Why do you have that?”</p><p>    “Oh, Lucifer told us we should all have this kinda thing on hand when he heard we were getting a human exchange student.” he kissed the top of your head and handed you a clean t shirt. You shimmied into it and held your arms up.<br/>“Can't walk? Does your thigh hurt that bad?” he frowned.</p><p>    “No!” you laughed. “I would just rather be carried. What if I was too weak from blood loss?” you pressed your wrist dramatically to your forehead. He just shook his head and lifted you to carry to his bed.</p><p>     “What am I gonna do with you?” he wondered as he tucked you in.</p><p>     “I have no idea.” you said honestly. “I'm a nightmare.”</p><p>     “No,” he pulled you close to his chest again. “Not that. Never that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think Beel likes aftercare. Agree/disagree?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Even If You Dare To Be the Last One There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Belphegor wakes you in the night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You felt the  eyes on you. You stirred from sleep, gasping as you saw the light catch his eyes across the room. Belphegor was propped up on his elbow, staring at you.</p><p>    “What?” you hissed. You hadn't intended to be rude, but you didn't like being startled away like that. Beelzebub was snuggled next to you, arms looped around your waist, face buried in your hair.</p><p>    “I can smell it from across the room.”</p><p>    “What?” you repeated, knowing you sounded stupid. “What can you smell?”</p><p>    “Sex,” he responded promptly. You coughed. Whatever you had been expecting him to say, it wasn't that.</p><p>    “Well, so what?” you were tired of explaining things to them over and over again. After all, none of them owned you. </p><p>    “What I want to know,” you heard the rustle of the bedding, listened to him pad over to Beel's bed. He dropped to his knees next to you, locking eyes.<br/>“Is if it was good.”</p><p>     “With which one?” you responded boldly. Your heart was going to leap out of your throat, you just knew it. You wouldn't let him see you tremble. You wouldn't let him know that he was able to get under your skin. Not this time. </p><p>     “All of them. Any of them.” he leaned close to you, whispering in your ear.</p><p>    “All of them.” you responded back, your voice breathier than you wanted.</p><p>    “I can do it better than them.”</p><p>    “Do you think so?” you raised an eyebrow. “You haven't done anything to make me think that.”</p><p>    He laughed, reaching out to let his fingertips run down you face.</p><p>     “You are a brave one, aren't you? Walking around this house like none of it matters. Laying my brothers down one by one. Taking them in.”</p><p>    “What do you want, Belphegor?” you asked bluntly. He was starting to frighten you, and you fought the urge to turn and burrow into Beelzebub. </p><p>     “I want to show you.” he reached out and moved his twin's limbs from around you. You felt naked then, even though you were dressed just like after your shower. He offered you a hand, and you took it, hesitantly following him to his bed. </p><p>     “I don't understand.” you frowned. “With the others, it was an outlet for their sin. You seem so calm, so put together.”</p><p>     “I can't show you like this.” he gripped you to him tightly. “I can make you sleep forever. Did you know that?”</p><p>    “I know you're capable of more than you seem to be.” you swallowed. “Is this a jealousy thing?”</p><p>    “No,” he shook his head. “I'm not jealous of what my brothers have had. I just want to set the record straight. I can give you everything they can't.”</p><p>    “Why is that?”</p><p>    “Silly girl,” he seemed fond, amused. “Don't you know that I can see into your dreams?”</p><p>    “My dreams?”</p><p>     He hummed then, pressing your face into his neck. He smelled like lavender and fresh linens, with the faintest whiff of summer lightning, hot and restless. You wanted to squirm away, but his fingers found the back of your head and massaged lightly.</p><p>     “I have seen into your dreams. I know what it is that you want most.” the air was shimmering. You moaned softly, feeling his body harden under your hands. His cock was pressed against your thigh, and you could tell at least one part of him was interested in the proceedings.</p><p>      His voice took a low pitch. It was long and melodious. Not like Asmo's, you thought. This was calm and soothing, more like a lullaby. Your eyes were closing in spite of yourself, your limbs were going limp.</p><p>     “What is it I want?” you managed to mumble.</p><p>      Belphegor didn't respond. He bent and kissed you, hard. Your body came alive, sparks down to your fingertips. </p><p>     “You want to taste my cock.”</p><p>      You hadn't even known it was true until that moment. You slipped down his body, pulling apart his clothes. When had he gone into his demon form, you wondered.  You removed his dick, which was smaller than the others, <br/>but it was gorgeous to look at it. It was perfectly proportioned, silky and warm to the touch. It fit perfectly in you palm as you gave it a few strokes.</p><p>     “Most women don't want a monster cock,” he smirked. “They want one they don't have to be afraid of. And you? You're smarter than most of them, I'll give you that. You know it's the skill I have that'll mean the most to you, not just the size of me.”</p><p>     Your mouth was watering as you bent to taste him. He grabbed the back of your hair and pulled back suddenly.</p><p>    “Belphegor!” you cried out at the pain. He stared you in the eye for just a second before releasing his grip on you.<br/>“What was that for?”</p><p>     “I had to be sure.” he laid back. “Sometimes when humans get things they've dreamed of, they become afraid. They realize maybe it wasn't what they wanted after all.” he laid back on the bed, folding his arms behind his head.</p><p>     You weren't sure you liked the way that he said 'human'. But now was not the time. Not when you had this delicious looking dick in front of you. You pumped a few more times, coaxing a drop or two of precum to ooze out of the tip. </p><p>     You bent your head to swirl around his cock. The precum almost burned your tongue, a spice you weren't used to. You hummed thoughtfully before opening your mouth wider and taking him down as deep as you could.</p><p>     Belphegor let out a small grown. Pleased and encouraged, you tightened your lips, your tongue stroking the veiny underside, coming to rub just underneath his head. Belphegor let one hand come down to play in your hair. He scratched at your scalp, keeping the pressure just this side of too much.</p><p>     You started a slow pace, letting your head slide up and down on his dick. More precum oozed into your mouth, and you sped up, trying to chase the flavor. It was rather like spicy candy, you thought. There was something surprising and almost wrong with those, but they were addicting. You would eat them until your lips were swollen and your tongue aching. </p><p>     Your hand slipped into his pants to feel his balls, heavy and warm. You cupped them, rolling them slightly. He let out a louder moan, and you wondered if Beelzebub would wake up. And if he did, would he be angry?</p><p>    “Beel will sleep through this.” Belphegor said suddenly. “Don't worry about him. Focus on me. I'm the one that's here. I'm the one giving you what you've dreamed of.”</p><p>     You sped up, letting him slip lower into your throat. The pressure of him on your tongue was almost too much. That feeling of panic rose just a little bit, as it always did when you felt your breathing be restricted. You pushed it aside, willing yourself to breathe through your nose as you continued. In a moment, you let him slip out of your mouth with a wet 'pop' and nuzzled at his balls. His legs spread wider in encouragement, and you mouthed at them. You sucked one in, let it out, lapped at it, before turning your head to perform the same treatment on the other.</p><p>     You took his dick back into your mouth and increased the pressure of your sucking, trying to increase the rhythm. You wanted him to come down your throat. You wanted to taste it. But just when his hips started twitching, he tugged your hair gently, just enough for you to flick your eyes up. He shook his head gently.</p><p>      You released him with a pout. He laughed then, softly. He was being surprisingly gentle, you marveled. You had expected him to be colder, even during sex. Instead, he just pulled you up to kiss your swollen, wet lips.</p><p>     “You're good at that.”</p><p>     “Thank you,” it was a compliment, certainly. It was one that made you feel just a little bit dirty. Just a little bit wrong. What were you supposed to say to that? I've had a lot of practice? That's not the first time I've heard that? You didn't think he would believe that you just really liked popsicles.</p><p>     “And even though I know you want nothing more than for me to come down your throat, I'm not going to do that. Not right now, honey.”</p><p>     “Thought you were gonna make my dreams come true?” you challenged.</p><p>     “I never promised all of them. What would make you come back to me if I did that?” he bent his head to nip at your neck. He found the wound from Beelzebub, ran his tongue across it. You shuddered, the pain mixing in with the heat between your legs. </p><p>     Your knees were parting, wanting. Belphegor slipped a finger into your mouth. You sucked obediantly, laving it with your tongue. When it was damp, he pulled it out almost painfully. He reached between your legs, felt how wet you were and smirked. You felt yourself turning pink.</p><p>     “I didn't need to bother, did I? You're ready for me. You're so ready. I can feel you dripping from here.” he nipped the wound on your collarbone. You cried out, unsure if you wanted to tell him to stop or ask him to do that again.</p><p>     “Belphie...” you trailed off, unsure of what you wanted to say.</p><p>     “You don't have to tell me. I already know.” He rolled you onto your side. He lifted one knee up towards your chest and held it there, thumb stroking the skin as he straddled your other thigh. Within seconds, he was pressing inside of you.</p><p>     This was a new angle. This angle left him bumping into all the best spots of you. You realized then that he had been right; it wasn't the size of the instrument, it was the skill of the musician. You pressed your head into his pillows and exhaled loudly.</p><p>     His hips snapped into you. You jolted, surprised by how it felt. Your pussy tightened around him, and he laughed.</p><p>    “Oh yes, this is going to be wonderfully fun.” </p><p>     He didn't let you take a breath after that. He was pounding into you. You could only clutch the sheets, try to hold on. You wanted to reach for him, you wanted to wind your arms around him. Instead, you reached up to try and grip his shoulder. Belphegor caught your wrist in his hand, pressed a kiss to your palm.</p><p>     It didn't take long, which shouldn't have surprised you. He was the Avatar of Sloth, which meant he was remarkably efficient, and could fall back into sleep. You were coming before you knew what was happening, coming with one of the loudest cries. It was like you were listening to yourself from another body.</p><p>    He pulled out of you, crawled up you in a hurry. You opened your mouth without prompting. He came, ropes filling your mouth. You swallowed in a hurry, lest you choke. It burned, just like before. There was the sweetness there. </p><p>   “There,” he sighed, collapsing next to you. He looked at you, his hand reaching for yours. You turned to look at him, smile.<br/>“Happy now?”</p><p>    “Yes,” you said. “I think I am.”</p><p>     “Good!” Beel's voice was in your ear. Your eyes shot open, and you looked around the room.</p><p>     You were in Beelzebub's bed, still wrapped in your ears. There was a dampness between your legs, and a spicy taste on your tongue. But you were laying just as you had been before Belphie woke you up. You turned to look at Beel, confused.</p><p>     “Did you say something?”</p><p>     “I asked if you were ready to get up. Breakfast is soon.” he was smiling, exuding calm and happiness. <br/>“So let's go.”</p><p>     “Um, you go on ahead.” you bit your lip, eyes roving around the room. You landed on Belphegor, his hair the only thing visible over the bedding. <br/>“I just need to stop by room and get dressed.”</p><p>     “Of course, sweetheart.” was out of the room in moments. Breakfast was a higher priority than seeing if you were acting funny. </p><p>     When he was gone, you crept over to the bed. You stood there. The lump of blankets was rising and falling steadily. You weren't sure if you should shake him awake and ask the questions. Did you really want to know? You reached for him, paused, let your hand fall back to your side.</p><p>    “Was it good for you too, honey?” Belphie asked through a yawn. He pulled back his blanket and smirked at you. “You seemed to enjoy it enough in your dreams.”</p><p>    “Were you—did it really happen?”</p><p>    “You believe anything you want to.” he shrugged. You turned and headed out of the room. He called to you just before you stepped out.<br/>“I'll see you in your dreams.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought Belphegor indulging would be a little bit more subtle. Don't you agree?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Don't You Dare Look At Him In the Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Satan wants to get some of his wrath out. <br/>You're helpful.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING! THERE IS BLOOD AND VIOLENCE HERE!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer stared at you at breakfast. He held his coffee cup to his lips, but his gaze never left you. You tried to avoid it, focusing on your toast and jam. You took your dishes to the sink to rinse them, when you felt him behind you.</p><p>     “You will stop this.” he stood behind you, boxing you in as he gripped the sink counter.</p><p>     “Why should I?” you ignored the quivery feeling in your stomach. </p><p>     “Because,” his lips ghosted a kiss against the back of your neck. “I am telling you to.”</p><p>     “You don't own me. I'm helping. Isn't everyone happier now?” you swallowed hard.</p><p>     “I will not have you risk your life and safety for this.”</p><p>      You wanted to lean into him. You wanted him to drop his chin to your shoulder, to cuddle you close. Instead, you shoved at his arm, slipped away from him. He could have kept you there if he really wanted. You both knew that. He was being gracious.</p><p>      “Stop it, Lucifer.” you warned. “Everything is fine. I'm fine. Everyone else is better, so quit worrying about me and admit that I can take care of myself.”</p><p>      You stormed out of the kitchen, to hide away in your room. You had to give Lucifer credit, he never would burst into your room. No, he'd wait for you to come to him. To tell him that he'd been right and you were sorry. </p><p>     Well, it would be a cold day in—Devildom. Here. You snorted and flopped on your bed, ready to ready a book from Satan and try and unwind. Certain parts of your body were sore and aching. You read, soaked in a tub, and took care to lotion up your body. You rubbed checked the wounds from Beel. No signs of infection, so that was good.</p><p>    You fell into bed, pulling the blankets up tight. At least tonight you'd have a little peace.</p><p>    Not that you didn't like what you'd been doing. You rolled over, grabbing a pillow. When you closed your eyes, you could see their faces. If you were still, you could still hear them. Hear their words. Feel their fingers on your body.</p><p>     It was delightful and made you hurt in a different way.</p><p>    Okay, that's enough, you told yourself. Everyone needs a break now and then, and tonight is mine. So I'm just going to close my eyes and sleep. It was hard, though, to catch sleep, slipping through my fingers.</p><p>     You slept late the next morning. You knew breakfast was over before you even opened your eyes. Just as well, you reasoned. You were trying to avoid Lucifer, after all. Best to avoid meals as much as you could. You wondered if you could convince to bring food to your room and eat with you there. Or maybe you should retreat to Levi's room, snack on his pocky and sweets. </p><p>     You grabbed the book you'd finished last night off your dresser. You could return to it Satan on the way to the kitchen. Maybe he'd have another recommendation for you. If you were lucky, he might even have a cup of tea for you and maybe a cookie.</p><p>     You trotted to his room and tapped on the door.</p><p>    “What?” his voice was tight from inside. You paused.</p><p>    “It's just me. I wanted to return the book you lent me.”</p><p>     The door swung open. His shoulders were heaving, his teeth clenched tightly. He looked you up and down, and a slow smirk spread across his face.</p><p>     “Come here,” he snatched your wrist and dragged you inside.</p><p>     “Ouch! Satan!” you scolded, trying to yank your arm back. “You could just ask.”</p><p>     “My dear older brother,” the sarcasm in his voice crackled. “Has told me in no uncertain terms that I am to stay away from you.” he spun you around, pulling you tight against him. Your ass pressed against his pelvis.<br/>“What do you think of that, pet?”</p><p>     “I told him earlier that I can make my own choices.” you huffed. Satan laughed, a low rumble that sent a shiver down your spine. You wondered if you should be worried about this turn of events.</p><p>     “Oh, I told him just the same. But he seems to think that you can't... handle me, for lack of a better term.”</p><p>    “Handle you?” your brow knit. “What does that mean?”</p><p>     “Oh, pet. I know what you've done. You've slept with all of them, haven't you? They've known you in ways that you had only imagined until now. Haven't they? And you liked it. You liked every minute of it. Even the parts that you were too sure of. Especially the parts you weren't too sure of.” his hands had been gripping your hips. One slowly trailed up your body, dragging at your top. You whimpered, one tiny sound. In a second his hand was at your throat, fingers wrapped around, applying the lightest amount of pressure.<br/>“I think I'm right.”</p><p>     “You are.” you managed to breathe out. The book dangled, forgotten, in your hand. He shoved you onto the bed with preternatural speed. The book crashed to the floor as you gasped, suddenly looking up at the ceiling.</p><p>     “I often am.” he loomed over you. His head bent, his lips pressing into yours. You returned the kiss with enthusiasm. Kissing Satan was a joy. He was warm, his lips the perfect shape. He seemed to know exactly when you wanted to part your lips, to take his tongue into your mouth. His hands were busy, too, unbuttoning your top.<br/>“I'm so angry,” he hissed as he broke away from you. “I can't see straight. I can't think. I can't read. I can barely eat.”</p><p>     “Do you need me to help you?” you offered. There was an alarm ringing in your head. He was the Avatar of Wrath, and you weren't sure what helping him was going to entail. Ah well, you reasoned. If I scream loud enough, someone will come. They always come. Especially Lucifer. It should have bothered you that you were relying most heavily on the brother that was trying to stop you from doing this in the first place.</p><p>    “I thought you'd never offer.” the air around him glimmered with his aura. It didn't take long for him to be in his demon form. You reached out to touch his horns, to memorize the contour and texture. Before you could, he had your wrist in an iron grip and pinned it to the bed.<br/>“Oh no,” he shook his head. “That's not the way this is going to be.”</p><p>    “No?” you squeaked. </p><p>    “Oh no. You're going to help me, and you're going to give me exactly what I want. And if you feel you cannot do that, the door is that way.” he gestured carelessly with an open palm.</p><p>    “I can do it.”</p><p>     “Can you?” he raised an eyebrow.</p><p>    “I can! I will!”</p><p>    “I was hoping you'd say that, pet.” he grabbed your open shirt swinging you off the bed. You stumbled and slipped to your knees. He ignored you, going instead to a dresser. He returned with a belt, which he popped a few times before being satisfied.<br/>“Get up. Put your hands on the bed. Legs spread apart.”</p><p>    You scrambled to obey. You spread your legs and bent over, putting your palms down firmly on the bed. He stood behind you for a few seconds. You felt a cold sweat beading at the back of your neck and falling down.</p><p>    Suddenly, your leggings were yanked down to your ankles. You shivered, although you weren't sure if that was from the cool of the air, or the situation you found yourself in.</p><p>    The belt was dragged gently across the flesh of your ass. You shuddered. Satan laughed, echoing around the room. He lifted the belt and gave one sharp 'thwack' to the fleshiest part of your butt. You cried out, clutching the blankets in big handfuls.</p><p>   “Oh, you are going to be fun.” he came to your side, so you could lock eyes with him. “You are so sensitive. And I can tell your skin will turn red so easily. You're going to look beautiful after I'm done with you.”</p><p>    You felt a dampness between your legs. You turned your face to bury in the blankets. He laughed again. His footsteps were deliberate, for your benefit, as he walked behind you again. </p><p>    Even though you had been anticipating it, the next lick of the belt made you cry out. At least this was slightly above the last one. A sudden volley made you feel weak in the knees. He was being careful not to hit you in the same spot every time. At first, you had thought this was to preserve you. You knew now that this was so your entire ass would be red hot and aching.</p><p>   “Yes,” he said softly. “It's already lovely.” his hand came gently to your abused skin, tracing down the marks he had left. He lifted his hand away then, but before you could turn your head, he brought it down sharply. </p><p>    It was a different sound than the belt, and it hurt in a different way. Less like tearing, and more like a hot pressure. With the repeated blows though, it just hurt. There was no other adjective for it other than pain. You didn't know you were sobbing until he stopped and rubbed and your thighs.</p><p>    You parted your legs as much as you could, given that your your leggings and underwear were hobbling you. His hands traced the inside of your flesh, rubbing soothingly and then giving quick pinches. You couldn't predict the pattern, couldn't do much more than sob every time he gave one of those sharp motions.   </p><p>    “Don't break now,” he was bending over your, his mouth against your ear. “I'm not nearly done with you yet.”</p><p>    He gripped a handful of your hair, directly from the root, pulled you until you were standing up. He walked you from the bed. In a moment, your top was removed, and you were standing naked. He stood in front of you and smiled.</p><p>    “I have always loved your breasts.” he caught one, gave it a rough squeeze. You inhaled sharply. He smelled like he always did; books and candle wax, something a little chemical, you figured from his potions. </p><p>    He crooked his fingers, his nails sharp. He scraped one hand, slowly, down your breast. Beads of blood popped to the surface. The red, raised marks left behind seemed to please him. He repeated the motion with your other breast.</p><p>    His mouth opened, and he lapped at the blood that had risen to the surface. You gave a choked moan. He bit down hard at the top of your left breast, teasing the skin between his teeth. He traveled down to your nipple, treating it a little more delicately.</p><p>    “Oh yes,” he sighed. “Now it's even more beautiful. I think, pet, the time has come for you to lay face down on the bed.”</p><p>    “Okay,” you whispered, shuffling over. He waited for you to lay, to arrange yourself with a pillow under your head.</p><p>    Satan crossed the room, his eyes glittering green. He ran his hand roughly through your hair. It wasn't without some affection, though. You closed your eyes, wanting to melt under his touch. All too soon, the hand was gone.</p><p>    “This will be nice.” he said to himself. You didn't dare open your eyes, figuring you'd know before too long.</p><p>    You were right. A whistle through the hair, and you were being struck by something thin on your back. You scream, your legs flailing. Satan paid you know mind, as long as you stayed on your belly. He continued with the lashing, until you gave one broke cry and were still on the bed.</p><p>   “There we go,” he purred, laying out next to you. “Your back is the most gorgeous shade of red I have ever seen. It's a mess of marks from the switch. But there's one more thing I have to do.”</p><p>    “Okay,” you whispered again. He was purring now, a low rumble that made you feel warm on the inside. You were still as he took one nail and began to scratch a pattern onto your back.<br/>“S-A-T-A-N. Perfection.”</p><p>    It stung, and you wondered for a moment about scarring. Ah well, if that was the worst your body had from these encounters, you were pretty lucky, considering. </p><p>   “Roll over,” he demanded. You winced and did so, your skin screaming at you. He reached between your legs, his fingers dipping into your vagina.<br/>“You're ready for me. I thought that a good whipping would make you ready for me, but I couldn't know for sure until we tried.”</p><p>     Satan roll on top of you, sitting back on his heels. He entered you before you could think straight. He paused for a moment before rolling his hips. You moaned loudly, your eyes rolling back into your head. His dick was lengthy, on the thinner side. Firm. He twisted his hips, lighting up the fire inside of you.</p><p>    One hand reached to wrap around your throat again. He pressed, gently at first, gradually increasing the pressure to match with the speed of his hips as he pounded into you. Your hands flew up, grasping at his wrist.</p><p>    He looked you in the eye, raising an eyebrow, the question unspoken. You gave one tiny nod. If you didn't like it, you could claw at him. He gave one reassuring squeeze before picking up his relentless pace.</p><p>    Your vision was starting to blur. You tapped at Satan's hand, and sure enough, he released just enough for you to get a breath. He smirked then, bending to bite down on your right breast. At least you'd be symmetrical?</p><p>    He was going faster, twisting his hips. You were close to coming, and tried to choke that out. Your words were trapped in a gurgle, pitiful and weak. He seemed to understand though, as he slammed into you. Your legs locked around his waist, hoping to keep him close to you.</p><p>   “Come for me,” he demanded.</p><p>    What could you do but obey? You came, black spots swimming in your vision. You couldn't even scream or cry out as he threw his head back, pouring into you. You closed your eyes then, feeling his hand release you.</p><p>     It took a few minutes for the world to stop spinning. When you opened your eyes again, he was sitting next to you on the bed, horns gone. He was frowning, holding your wrist, checking your pulse.</p><p>    “Are you quite all right, pet?”</p><p>    “Yes,” you wheezed. “Don't worry. Just give me a second.”</p><p>     Satan uncapped a water bottle next to his bed, lifted your head so you could take a few sips. He nodded in approval as you gratefully drank. It soothed the ache in your throat. He eased you back down and left the room, returning with a warm wet cloth and a bottle of something.</p><p>     “Open your legs,” he tapped your thigh. You parted for him as easily as the first time, blushed as he wiped you up.<br/>“Don't want you getting one of those UTIs.”</p><p>     “You know about those?”</p><p>     “I read,” he reminded you. “I read about a lot of things when Lucifer said we'd be getting a human exchange student. Roll over.”</p><p>     Stiffly, you rolled. It was at that moment you were aware of the pain your back and ass. You hissed as he rain a finger along some of the marks.</p><p>      He seemed pleased with himself, at least. The anger that was simmering beneath the surface of his skin was gone. You'd done some good, that was certain. You tried not to protest as he opened the glass bottle and poured a little of viscous contents onto his fingers.</p><p>    He let his fingers run along one of the marks criss crossing your back. It was immediately cooling, calming. You sighed, content. He carefully did your whole back, not leaving one mark without the potion. You blushed when he went for your ass, pouring the fluid into his palm to rub.</p><p>    You were nearly asleep by then. He laid down next to you, on his side. One hand traced over the place on your shoulder where he had scratched his name.</p><p>    “I can't apologize.” he said in a low voice.</p><p>    “I didn't ask you to.”</p><p>    “I know. But I know that some of my proclivities might be a bit stronger than what you're used to.” you shrugged painfully.<br/>“But seeing you marked up like this, knowing that I've done it. You won't be able to sit for a week without thinking of me, will you?” he chuckled.</p><p>    “We'll see,” you smiled softly. You began to drift off, your fingers tangling with his.</p><p>    “But you don't know how precious you are.” he whispered, one he was sure you were asleep. “I know it hurt tonight, but you have to know that I would never really let anything hurt you. I'd die before I let something happen to you.”</p><p>     “I know,” you whispered back. He fell silent. But as you drifted back off, you felt him lift your hand and kiss your pulse point.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. We're Coupled, Born From the Universe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer has finally had enough of you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There IS some violence here!!!! WARNING!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your whole body ached as you left Satan's room the next morning. He seemed loathe to let you go, although the frantic energy surrounding him had dissipated. He winced at your back, but you quickly left before he could issue an apology. You didn't want an apology. You had thoroughly enjoyed every moment of it.</p><p>    A few days in your room were all you needed, you decided. A few ibuprofen, warm baths, and some rest. And after two whole days of lounging in your room, with snacks dropped off by Beelzebub, with a kiss, you did feel much better.</p><p>    You arrived at breakfast, full of smiles and eager to see what had been prepared to eat. You piled your plate high and dug in with gusto. For the first time in a long time, the House of Lamentation seemed to have returned to normal.</p><p>    But there, at the head of the table, Lucifer was openly glowering at you. You barely even touched his coffee. A sick dread rose up from the pit of your stomach. You shoved it away. Whatever he was angry about, it could wait. Everyone else was pleased, and there was an air of contentment around. You wanted to bask in it. You wanted to take everyone's calm and wrap it around yourself like a blanket.</p><p>   “How much longer is lock down, does anyone know?” you asked, brushing toast crumbs off your hands.</p><p>   “Not much longer, I hope.” Asmodeus frowned. “I'm nearly out of moisturizer.”</p><p>   “As long as Diavolo commands.” Lucifer thundered from the head of the table. You looked up and pushed your chair away slowly.</p><p>   “I wasn't criticizing.” you put your napkin aside. “I was just wondering. I think everyone is getting tired of looking at each other.”</p><p>    “Apparently not you.” he hissed.</p><p>    “What are you trying to say?”</p><p>    “I think we all know exactly what I'm saying.” he slammed his palms down on the table, making you jump.</p><p>    “Lucifer, we talked about this.”</p><p>    “No, I talked, and you didn't listen.” he pushed himself up sharply. “You will come and see me now.”</p><p>    “Wait a minute!” Mammon reached for you. “Ya ain't gonna take her anywhere. You're not going to take her somewhere and hurt her.”</p><p>    “That didn't have any bearing on what you did with her, did it?” he snarled.</p><p>    “Lucifer, that is enough.” you stood up too, crossing your arms over your chest. “I am a consenting adult, and you don't get to--.”</p><p>    “You will come with me, right now.” he pointed a gloved finger at you.</p><p>     “And if I refuse?”</p><p>    “You will have deep regrets about waking up, should you choose to do that.”</p><p>    “Then I refuse.” you spat. The silence was thick enough to cut with a knife. Leviathan looked torn between running for cover and trying to draw you into him. Even Beel's cheeks were red, and you could see him open his mouth to tell off his older brother.</p><p>     “It wasn't an option.” he grabbed your wrist and began to haul you after him. You tripped and stumbled behind, almost falling down. <br/>“And the rest of you,” he gestured to the other demons. “Had better stay away from my room, unless you want to be strung up from the chandelier.”</p><p>    He dragged you into his room, practically throwing you towards the middle of it. He locked the door, the loud click cementing the fact that you were here to stay. There was no escape. Your knees were quaking, but you steeled your resolve and stood straight, chin up, eyes staring forward stubbornly.</p><p>   “Just who do you think you are?” Lucifer strode towards you, shedding his cape and jacket. He stood in front of you in vest and shirtsleeves.</p><p>   “I'm the girl Diavolo chose for the program.” you smirked. He growled, grabbed your chin and wrenched your neck to look at him.</p><p>   “You are the human that I chose for the program. The choice was mine, and never before have I regretted it as much as today.”</p><p>    That hurt. You felt the pinprick of tears in your eyes, but refused to let them rise, instead blinking away the sensation. You set your jaw.</p><p>    “Well, either way. I'm here now, and you wouldn't dare hurt me. Diavolo would never forgive you.”</p><p>    “Do you truly think that I care about forgiveness? Do you forget who I am?” he seethed. He walked around you, a slow, contemplative circle. His hands were behind his back. His eyes roved up and down your body.<br/>“I can see what appealed to my brothers.” he stopped behind your back and leaned close to you. Your cheeks were nearly touching. “You smell... divine.”</p><p>    You refused to speak, but swallowed hard. He came and stood in front of you, crossing his arms over his chest. You left your hands clenched in fists at your side.</p><p>    “How many times did I tell you to leave them alone?” there was a beat where you refused to speak. “It was not a rhetorical question!”</p><p>    “I lost count.” you couldn't keep the anger from your words.</p><p>    “You're being sarcastic, and I'm already not happy with you. Do you really want to push the envelope. I knew that you were trouble, I knew that you'd need to be taken in hand. I had no idea you'd be such a brat.” he sighed and eased away from you then. He casually walked across the room to sit on the edge of his bed, cross his legs at the knee.<br/>“It's my fault, though, really. I've spoiled you. You think that you can disregard my directions when it comes to your own well being. Your own life. You think that you're just going to blink those big, pretty eyes, and everyone will fall at your feet.”</p><p>      “I don't think that!” you had to concentrate to keep from yelling. But did he just call your eyes pretty? Your cheeks were turning red, and it was getting harder and harder to steady your breathing.</p><p>    “If you're going to act like a child, I will treat you like a child.” he said simply. “This matter is no longer up for debate. Come here to me.”</p><p>     You dragged your feet and went and stood in front of him. You didn't look him in the eye. You couldn't stand to see the fire burning in those crimson orbs. You glared instead at his vest. He laughed then. Usually, you loved it when Lucifer laughed, it was so rare, it felt like a gift. But this was different. This was lower, this was dangerous.</p><p>     “Oh, what's this I see? Has some of the fight gone out of my brat? Interesting.” he sat back a bit. “You're going to need to drop your leggings and panties. You may fold neatly,” he stressed that word. “And place them on my reading chair.”</p><p>    “Wh-what?” you stammered.</p><p>    “You have a choice, heart's dearest.” the nickname lit a little flame inside of you, but didn't quite quell the unease you were feeling.<br/>“You can either take your punishment like a good girl, or you can go to your room and stay there for the rest of the lock down. No coming out for meals, I will bring them to you. No speaking to my brothers. I will take your DDD. You will be there, alone with your thoughts and some books and studying, until the end of this.”</p><p>    “Punishment?” you squeaked.</p><p>    “And I will warn you.” he continued. “That this is just the start. You have been inexplicably naughty. Disrespectful, reckless, and nasty.” he looked at you expectantly.<br/>“But of course, if you don't want to do this, you need only to to turn and walk back to your room. We'll never speak of it again.”</p><p>    He gives you a moment to think about it. You shake your head and take a step closer to him.</p><p>    “Good girl,” he says smoothly. “I will not ask you again. And I will not repeat myself. You know your task.”</p><p>     You hook your thumbs into the elastic of your leggings, ease them down. Your face is burning now, as you step out of them and your panties in one fell swoop. He's smirking as he watches you fold them into a neat little square, and walk naked from the waist down to the chair. You set them down and then walk back over, feeling slightly lightheaded.</p><p>     You stand in front of his knees, clutching the hem of your tshirt, letting the fabric wrinkle in your fists. He pats his lap, and you know without being told that he doesn't expect you to sit. With a deep breath, you arrange yourself. Your belly presses into his lap, your hands dangling towards the floor. Your ass is high in the air, on display.</p><p>      One gloved hand presses there, making you jump. He rubs gently, shushing you. He gives you a second to adjust before slapping your ass. You feel the jiggle, the numbness, then the burn. He doesn't give you a chance to think about it. The hits rain down on your ass. You cry out, grasping onto his pant leg. Anything to ground you to reality.</p><p>     His gloves add an extra layer of heat, an extra layer of pain. You want his hands then, you want to feel the flesh of him on you. The warmth. It could have been moments or hours. All you knew was the impact of his palm and fingers on your body. He had moved from your asscheeks to your thighs, and didn't that hurt in a delicious way?</p><p>   It did stop, though. You weren't aware that you were crying until then. You didn't know that you were sobbing until you felt his hand on the small of your back, rubbing soothingly. He let you cry for a moment before grasping you and standing you up.</p><p>    “You put your life in danger.” he said through clenched teeth. He was still angry. This wasn't over for you yet.<br/>“You disobeyed my direct instructions. Instructions I only gave you to keep you safe. Don't you have any idea how fragile humans are?” he was grasping your shoulders, shaking you ever so slightly. “Don't you understand how much it would hurt if something happened to you?”</p><p>      “They didn't hurt me!” you managed with a sniffle. “Not really.”</p><p>      “That is not the point!” he shouted. You cringed, though you couldn't get far with that iron grip on you. If he pressed much harder, he was going to bruise you. <br/>“They could have killed you without meaning to. We are demons, and we this is not a game, dearest! This is reality. This isn't some fairy tale where everything works out in the end.”</p><p>      “I...” You didn't have anything to say. He raised an eyebrow, and you only shook your head. He rose suddenly, pushing you to the side.</p><p>     “Stay there,” he commanded. You stood, in spite of yourself. You wanted to turn your head to see what he was doing. He was rummaging in a dresser, and he came back with a bundle wrapped in silk. He laid this on the bed, and your eyes widened.</p><p>      He brought out a ring gag. You looked at the leather and metal. You glanced from it, to him, from it, to him. </p><p>    “Open your mouth.” </p><p>     Slowly, you parted your lips. His hands were not rough as he set it behind your teeth. He secured it around the back of your head, careful not to pull at your hair. You whined slightly, feeling the stretch in your jaw.</p><p>     “Be a good girl.” he glared. He reached for the hem of your shirt and plucked it off your body. You blushed, crossed your arms over your breasts. He chuckled, grabbed your arms and forced them back to your sides. He reached out and cupped your breasts with a motion that bordered on tenderness. His thumbs caressed your nipples.<br/> “Don't be shy now, dearest. I know exactly what you've done for my brothers. I know everything that you've shown them.”</p><p>      The gag prevented you from speaking. You could only turn your eyes down, stare at your feet. You curled your toes against the carpet. He left you standing and sat back down on the bed, spreading his knees wide. He undid his zipper, slowly. The sound of the metal popping sent shivers down your spine.</p><p>     “Do you know what interests me the most about your actions, heart's dearest?” you looked up at him, blinked.<br/>“If you were going to want a demon... if you were going to lay down with one of us. Why not me?” he reached out to cup your face in his gloved hands. Gently, you went down on your knees in front of him, right between his legs.<br/>“Why did you ever think that one of them could give you that I couldn't?”</p><p>      It clicked for you then. There was, likely a part of him that was angry that you had not heeded his commands. You suspected that he had been afraid for you, at least on some level. You knew now that he was right; any one of them could have killed you. </p><p>     But that was part of the thrill.</p><p>     The real problem, though, the real issue here, was that you had wounded Lucifer's pride. You hadn't come to him, you hadn't sought it out from him. Instead, you had turned to his brothers, and he had been forced to watch you, one by one, give them all what he wanted. And he couldn't very well ask you for it. That would have been another blow to his pride.</p><p>     You bent your head forward. Lucifer's dick—well, how to describe that? Long, thick, heavy. It smelled amazing. The ring had been big enough to accommodate him. He slipped into your mouth, and afforded you a few moments to adjust, steady your breathing. </p><p>    He gripped the sides of your head, his hands tight in your hair. He set the pace, and you could only will yourself not to fight it. You bobbed up and down, trying to let your tongue run along him. He groaned softly, yanking you up.</p><p>    “Do you like the taste of me?” you nodded rapidly. “Good girl. Get up on the bed.”</p><p>    You scrambled up, ignoring the way he laughed softly. You arranged yourself on a pillow and rubbed your thighs together. You wanted this. You wanted to feel his touch on. You wanted him to rip you open. Instead, he reached for that silk bundle and ignored your whine. He pulled out a pair of silk restraints.</p><p>     “Arms up,” you tried to pout as you lifted your arms, hoping to catch his eye as he tied you down. “Don't give me that face, brat.” he patted your cheek. “I told you that this was punishment. You didn't think you'd get what you wanted right away, did you?”</p><p>      Well. You had hoped, anyway.</p><p>      The ties at your wrists didn't hurt. You flexed your fingers testing them. He watched you for a moment before reaching into his bag of tricks and pulling out a small vibrator. You gasped as he nudged your thighs apart. </p><p>     You didn't want that. You wanted his fingers. You tried to clamp your legs together again. He scowled and smacked the side of your thigh.</p><p>     “I will not tell you again, dearest. Behave,”</p><p>      Reluctantly, you opened your legs. The vibrator buzzed to life, and he seemed to know exactly where to place it. Your body came to life your skin tingling. You tried to reach to him, the ties holding you down. You whined against the ring, and Lucifer could only smile at you.</p><p>      Your orgasm was coming on quicker than you anticipated. You closed your eyes, letting your hips rise up, trying to get more and more of that sensation. But just when you were on the cusp, he moved the vibrator. You snapped your eyes open, feeling betrayed.</p><p>     “I told you, this is a punishment.”</p><p>      After a few heartbeats, the vibrator was placed back in that special place. You rushed towards orgasm, squirming on the bed, crying out behind the gag. But again, it was ripped away from him. He set the vibrator back to the side and reached behind your head, releasing it easily.</p><p>      “Don't do this to me.” you begged.</p><p>      “Do what, dearest?”</p><p>     “Don't torment me like this.”</p><p>     “Tell me why I shouldn't?” he sat back. “After I watched what you did for all those days.” the air was shimmering, and you held your breath. He was in his demon form. You strained against the restraints, longing to touch his horns most of all. His wings flapped. The breeze from the motion rushed around your body, leaving you to shudder.</p><p>       You wanted to touch those wings. You wanted to feel the silk of his feathers. But your hands were kept away.</p><p>     “You have to keep your hands to yourself. Just like me.” he breathed in your ear. His lips caught your earlobe, and your pelvis thrust upwards. Finally, his gloves were off, and his fingers ever so gently scratched down your body, from the base of your throat, between your breasts, to your pussy.</p><p>      He dipped his fingers into you, and you moaned loudly with the relief of it. He thrust in and out of you a few times before pulling out and putting his finger between his lips. He sucked hard, eyes fluttering closed, enjoying the flavor of you.</p><p>     “Oh yes,” he whispered. “I am going to enjoy this.”</p><p>     He was between your legs in a second. He reached out and untied your hands, but before you could touch him, you were tied again. He pulled the loop over his head, so you were nearly dangling from his neck. He sat up on <br/>his heels and arranged you over his lap.</p><p>     “Please?” you said softly.</p><p>     “Ask me again. Like you mean it.”</p><p>    “Please, Lucifer. Fuck me.”</p><p>     “Again!”</p><p>     “Lucifer! I want you to fuck me!” your voice raised, in volume and intensity. You were two seconds from becoming a sobbing, pleading mess. But apparently, you had done what he wanted. He dropped you down over his cock.</p><p>      His hands gripped your hips, and he bounced you up and down. You threw your head back, letting his neck bare your weight. He was grinning, and you were sure that you were going to melt in just a few moments.</p><p>      He was hitting your G-spot. You whimpered, unable to even catch your breath to warn him that you were close. But in a moment, he was moving the ties and twisting you around so you were face down in the mattress.</p><p>     He held onto the slack in the ties, keeping your arms bent behind your back. But this angle was hitting you even deeper. You clenched down, trying to keep him inside of you.</p><p>    “You like that, huh? You like that, heart's dearest? Tell me how much.”</p><p>    “It's better,” you managed to choke out. “It's better than the others. It's more than them.” you rocked your pelvis back into him.<br/>“It's more than them.”</p><p>     “Yes,” he breathed. “Yes, I am more than them. I'm the only one that can make you feel this way. I'm the only one that can give this to you.”</p><p>     He pounded into you. All you could do was try to brace yourself against the mattress. It was hard to find purchase without your hands, but you made do.</p><p>    “Come,” he smacked your ass once. “For me. Now.”</p><p>    And you were coming. Your body was tight, and everything was fuzzy. There was only the sound of static in your brain. And then everything was dark.</p><p>    When you were able to open your eyes again, Lucifer was holding you against his chest. His wings were gone, to your dismay. You could barely lift your head from his shoulder. He held you softly and stood with you in the shower, using the removable shower head, he sprayed you down, paying special attention between your legs. You blushed.</p><p>    Silly, you thought to yourself. He was literally just having sex with me.</p><p>   He said nothing, but dried you off with a soft towel, and carried you back to bed. He laid you down, covered you up. He held a glass of water to your lips, and seemed satisfied when you took a few mouthfuls. He say on the edge of the bed and lifted your hands, rubbing at your wrists.</p><p>    “Does anything hurt?”</p><p>    “Not in anyway that I don't like.”</p><p>    “Well, I figured if you could tolerate Satan, you could tolerate me. We both have the same—tastes, if you will. Although I like to think that mine are much more refined than his.” </p><p>     You could agree with that. Satan was all about anger. Lucifer was all about getting into your head. Control. You hummed at the sensation of his longer fingers rubbing at your wrists. A few moments later, he climbed into the bed next to you, pulled you close to his chest.</p><p>      It was a comfortable quiet. You exhaled and felt sleep pulling at you. Lucifer was warm, and his smell of bonfire and sage was almost like home. He hand came to the back of your head, stroking your hair and rubbing gently at your scalp. </p><p>    “I was so afraid.” he murmured, when he was sure you were asleep. “They could have killed you. They could have ripped you away from me.”</p><p>    You hummed sleepily your hand pressing against his chest.</p><p>    “You don't know how precious you really are. How special you are to them. But you're even more special to me.” he kissed your forehead.<br/>“You're going to have to work on being a brat, heart's dearest. Unless, of course, you think you need another punishment.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What was the purpose of lock down?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And she has lain with all of them?” Diavolo shed his jacket and handed it to Barbatos to hang up. The Butler nodded.</p><p>     “Yes, my Lord. She was with Lucifer tonight.”</p><p>     “Excellent.” he nodded and looked out the Palace window towards the House of Lamentation. He counted the lights. He wondered which bedroom was hers. When would she be there again? Would she be thinking of him?</p><p>     “Shall I tell Lucifer the lock down has been lifted?”</p><p>    “Hm?” he snapped back to reality. “Oh yes, of course. Thank you Barbatos.” the butler bowed. Diavolo crossed his arms and stared out into the Devildom. <br/> “Barbatos?”</p><p>     “Yes, my Lord?”</p><p>     “Do you think she'd be ready for me?”</p><p>     “My Lord?”</p><p>     “We should invite her for tea, don't you think?”</p><p>     “As you wish,” Barbatos hid his own smirk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, that was SO MUCH FUN! I really enjoyed this journey. I hope the rest of you did, too!<br/>Future fics miiiight include;<br/>Marrying Lucifer<br/>Losing your virginity to the demons.</p><p>The soundtrack for this fic is as follows:<br/>Main Theme; Fallen Angels- Black Veil Brides<br/>Mammon: The Jester-Badflower<br/>Asmodeus: Under Your Spell- The Birthday Massacre<br/>Leviathan: Stuck In Your Head- I Prevail<br/>Beelzebub: Just Say When- Nothing More<br/>Belphegor: Not Even In Your Dreams- Dirty D'sire<br/>Satan: Dance With the Devil- Breaking Benjamin<br/>Lucifer: Stardust-Starset</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I offer no apology.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>